


Drunken Words

by blueberrycheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Seungcheol takes care of him, admitting feelings, drunk jihoon, jihoons a flirty drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrycheol/pseuds/blueberrycheol
Summary: It's always Seungcheol's duty to take care of Jihoon when he's drunk.





	Drunken Words

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, this is a new acct and i have a bunch of stuff id like to post- mostly drabbles and stuff like that but i hope u enjoy ><

“Seungcheol?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said with a huff as he slid out of the booth. 

As soon as he stood up, he was met with the drowsy smile and drooping eyelids of an obviously tipsy Jihoon who had his arms outstretched for the larger mans support. ‘Every time,’ Seungcheol thought as he looped an arm around the smaller man, the others began to say their goodbyes as they left the bar, a few sending some very conspicuous winks. 

Seungcheol was always in charge of handling Jihoon when he was drunk, partially because they were best friends and lived close to each other but mostly because a year ago Seungcheol let it out to Jeonghan that he may or may not be in love with his so called best friend. And from that moment on the whole group decided to “give them some alone time” whenever possible, Jeonghan swore he never told anyone although the sweet smile on his face said otherwise. So here Seungcheol stood, paying both his and Jihoon’s bill at the bar before turning to face the smaller man who gave him a funny smile and a smile ‘hi.’

“Cheol,” Jihoon said, “I’m fallin’ aszleep,” he stumbled a little after he said it. Jihoon’s apartment complex was close enough to the bar to walk but not that was apparently not so for a drunk Jihoon, he stopped walking and held his arms up, Seungcheol sighed, knowing what that meant. He stepped back a bit and bent his knees as Jihoon gave a weak jump onto his back, he slung his arms over Seungcheol’s shoulders and leaned his chin on the side of his neck as the larger man stood up straight and began walking again.

“Cheolie,” Jihoon spoke again, “guess what?”

“What?” Seungcheol asked. 

“I love youuu,” Jihoon said. He always got like this when he was drunk, lovey dovey, a sober Jihoon would never openly say that to his friends, but when he was drunk he was a different person. Seungcheol had to admit that hearing it was kinda nice, but it was just drunken words.

“I love you too, Jihoon,” he said as he huffed and jumped a little to save Jihoon from slipping off his back. 

“You’re so strong,” Jihoon said, and Seungcheol began to tune him out, he didn’t like hearing the compliments, they made him feel like Jihoon could actually like him back. He continued to walk and listened to the night breeze with Jihoon’s ramblings in the background until one comment caught his attention. 

“You’ve got such a big heart, Cheolie, I wanna be in it,” Jihoon said, his voice was sleepier now and soft, the comment sent heat to Seungcheol’s cheeks.

“What do you mean, Hoonie?” Seungcheol asked, he couldn’t control himself.

“I mean, you got a big heart, you always take care of me, I always want you to take care of me,” Jihoon slurred.

“You’re my best friend of course I’ll always take care of you,” Seungcheol laughed a little bit as he said it.

“But like, I wanna be in your heart,” Jihoon said, a persistence in his voice.

“What does that mean?” 

“I want to be yours, like, your boyfriend,” he said, like it was simple, not something Seungcheol had been wanting to hear for years, but he was drunk, these words weren’t true.

“You really drank a lot tonight,” Seungcheol said as he neared the door of Jihoon’s apartment.

“Stay the night,” Jihoon said as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

“Jihoon, I-” he stopped himself when Jihoon gave him puppy dog eyes, “fine, I’ll stay for a while.”

“Okay, so this is the kitchen,” Jihoon said as they entered his apartment, for some reason the younger man always felt compelled to give Seungcheol a guided tour of his apartment everytime he was drunk.

When the tour concluded Seungcheol plopped down on the couch, followed by Jihoon who plopped down as well, not onto the couch, but onto Seungcheol’s lap. The larger man huffed a little at the weight but was soon used to it.

“Hyung, I’m hungry,” Jihoon said as he leaned into Seungcheol’s chest. 

“Did you eat before you left?” Seungcheol asked as he moved to get up, he pushed Jihoon onto the couch beside him and walked towards the kitchen.

“No, I got busy,” Jihoon said.

“Well that explains why you got drunk so fast, geez,” Seungcheol said as he pulled an instant ramen out of the cupboard, he also ran some tap water into a cup and handed it to Jihoon. “Here, drink some water.”

As Seungcheol moved about the kitchen he could feel Jihoon watching him, he tried ignore the heat pooling in the back of his neck as he leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil. He was facing the wall tapping his fingers on the countertop when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, it startled him but when he felt Jihoon’s cheek rest against his back he smiled to himself. 

“Cheolie?” Jihoon asked.

“Hmm?” 

“Kiss me.”

Seungcheol froze and he could feel his heart in his throat, in all the times he had handled Jihoon being drunk he had never been in a situation like this. He tried to breathe smoothly as he turned around to face the smaller man.

“Jihoon, you told me to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid while you were drunk,” Seungcheol reasoned.

“You think it’s stupid for boys to kiss?” Jihoon asked, he looked hurt.

“No, I- we- I can’t kiss you because we’re best friends,” Seungcheol said, and it fucking hurt to say it outloud. 

Jihoon looked hurt but the timer went off right after Seungcheol spoke rendering the ramen done and both of them turned to the cup sitting on the counter. After that, they spent 15 minutes sat side by side at Jihoon’s small table as he quietly ate his meal, they were both silent and Seungcheol could feel his whole body caving in. Something about the hurt in Jihoon’s face after what he said stuck with him and played every time he closed his eyes. The smaller man was nearly finished when he looked up to Seungcheol and licked his lips a little.

“Thank you, hyung,” he said quietly. 

Seungcheol gave him a small smile and a nod. 

A second later he was being torn from his seat as Jihoon rapidly stood up and pulled him by his t-shirt into his bedroom. 

“What’s happening?” Seungcheol asked in a flurry, watching Jihoon tear through his drawers and finally pulling out a pair of shorts which he threw at Seungcheol.

“I may be drunk but I know you don’t have work tomorrow so you’re staying the night,” Jihoon said as he began to disrobe, he pulled his shirt off and put one on that Seungcheol immediately recognized.

“Hey, where’d you get my shirt from, I’ve been looking for that for ages,” Seungcheol said, he extended his arms to examine the shorts that had been thrown at him, “and why do you have my shorts?”

“You lent me this shirt, remember? And you left those here a long time ago,” Jihoon said, he had pulled his jeans off leaving him in his boxers and Seungcheol’s shirt that was far too big on him, Seungcheol smiled at how cute he looked. He was scared to stay the night, afraid that something might happen, but he knew he couldn’t get out of this so he changed into the shorts and crawled into bed alongside Jihoon who was bundled up in the comforter. 

Seungcheol reached to turn the lamp off and they laid in the darkness in silence for a few minutes, Seungcheol was positive that Jihoon had fallen asleep until he heard a voice.

“Cheol?”

“Huh?” Seungcheol was startled.

“I know what I said earlier, I’m not that drunk,” Jihoon said, his voice was firm and no slur was audible. Seungcheol didn’t know how to react, he also didn’t know exactly what that meant.

“Oh, um-” was all Seungcheol could voice before Jihoon cut him off.

“I want to be more than best friends, Seungcheol.”

The message was clear as day now and Seungcheol could hardly fathom what he had just heard, his lips parted and his eyes widened.

“Really?” he asked timidly.

Jihoon finally rolled over at this question and sat up, he faced Seungcheol and nodded. 

“You know Jeonghan can’t keep his trap shut, can he?” Jihoon laughed a bit.

“He told you?!” Seungcheol exclaimed, throwing the covers off himself as he sat up, his eyes widening.

“Only after I confessed to him about liking you, I knew if I told him I liked you he’d spill whether you liked me back or not,” he smirked.

‘God, he’s smart,’ Seungcheol thought as he looked down, he was clenching his fists and his breath was still shaking, but it was a good nervous now.

“Sooo….what now?” Seungcheol asked, not looking up.

“I don’t know, I thought we might kiss- unless you think that’s stupid,” Seungcheol glared at him as he said it but smiled as he shook his head and Jihoon leaned in.

It was hard for Seungcheol to fathom what was happening, the world seemed to stop for just a moment, because his crush of five years was kissing him, and he was kissing him passionately. He thought back to his junior year in high school when he finally understood what he felt towards Jihoon and imagined kissing him, at that time he thought it would never happen but here he was, in bed, with Jihoon and he was blissed out to say the least. They kissed for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 10 minutes before Jihoon pulled away.

“So, junior year huh?” he was smirking.

“Dammit, Jeonghan,” he groaned as he threw his head back. 

“How did you go all this time without telling me?”

“Because I thought there was no way in hell you’d ever like me back,” Seungcheol said.

“Why would you think that?” his tone was a bit teasing.

“I don’t know,” Seungcheol shrugged, “I’m me?”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon said pulling Seungcheol’s face with his hands to look him in the eyes, “what makes you think that you being yourself would make me not like you?”

“We’re just really different, I feel like I could easily annoy you,” Seungcheol felt his face burning now, he hoped Jihoon couldn’t feel it.

“You said it yourself earlier, we’re best friends, we always will be; we just have something more now. Choi Seungcheol, I swear to all that is holy, you do not annoy me,” Jihoon finished with a smile before he leaned in to kiss him again, he crawled onto Seungcheol’s lap and got comfortable there. Seungcheol was the one to pull away this time.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” he asked, “because you’re never this sappy when you’re sober.”

Jihoon’s bashful ‘shut up’ was muffled by Seungcheol pressing his lips to his once more.


End file.
